The Godfather Crossover
by Wehrmacht
Summary: The children face a new enemy.See if the words 'Vito Corleone' mean anything.


'Keep the car running.'

Two men stepped out of the car, striding toward the JCPD station.

'HALT! You are not-'

His chest became a sea of red as bullets thudded into his head.

He fell to the ground, rather different from the movies, except slower and with less force in between.

The men blasted the fat guard with the hotdog, smiling at his TV.

Then they pulled out a heavy machine gun and blasted the cars in the lot to hell.

'Cease fire! I repeat-'

Before a grenade landed in the compartment.

They pulled out a mortar and started with their hobby,

Blowing the station to hell sure sounded like one.

The Titans came and were almost blown to hell,

By a missile from the two felons.

Robin, taking charge as the leader, ordered not to pursue,

His team was a wreck, like the average homicidal punk,

And he watched as they got picked up

By a helicopter some streets away.

The men had only one thing to say.

'Don, the chicks are dead but the hen is injured.'

'The cat is in the bag, all questions will be answered.'

They smiled as the heli pulled away,

Of them relaxing at some Hawaiian resort.

But the heli burned up and crashed to the ground,

And the pilot escaped uninjured.

'Don, the fox is dead.'

'Your loyalty will be remembered.'

And with that he jumped in a waiting car

And rode off to home.

Robin stared at himself in the mirror.

A broken arm, a fractured ribcage.

Cyborg needed extensive repairs.

The green child limped off in a cast to his room

The girl with green eyes

Was in a hospital bed

Breathing through a respirator

The one with the leotard

Sat in a wheelchair

Her legs not able to work

For quite a while.

He swore revenge and played straight into the Don's hands

By swearing to kill those who did this

No one would speak; they all glared with angry eyes.

'Everything is going to plan, Don.'

The man in the swivel chair turned around

To reveal a horrifying sight

For he had been grievously injured months before

By a certain Dark Knight.

'This is personal.' He said.

He was no longer human.

His face but a black titanium mask

And his body a smooth metallic shell.

The last time he was angered

The undertaker had to be called in.

People who made jokes did not have a happy ending with him

For in anger

He had thrown out of the window

Some pictures with great value.

But they meant nothing to him

For he crushed the image of the Boy Wonder

And threw it in the flames.

Vito Corleone did not let off people

No matter what they did

He was going to crush the children

And show that people who offended him

Did not come to a good end.

_Months later_

Robin's hearts was dark and cold

For his father had been visiting.

In a wheelchair and barely able to speak

He spoke of criminals who had tremendous backing

And spoke out one name.

Corleone.

The Don had plans to expand

And enlarge his criminal monopoly.

But a certain group of children

Now bore a burning grudge

The girl with green eyes

Would explode in green energy

Whenever this word was mentioned

The robotic human tried to be happy

But his car and ship were now scrap metal

The dark girl's love

Was now an angry wreck

She herself, sad to say,

Was now the epoch of hate.

They swore not to relax until

This criminal was in gaol

But this one would prove to be

A harder nut to crack.

'That son of a-'

'You know, this amount of swearing from you is a record.'

'HE WRECKED MY BABY, MAN!'

'Fine, swear all you want but don't do it here.'

At that moment there was a minor explosion in the kitchen

'STAR!'

'Not again!'

Her body was bathed in a glow

That seemed to radiate hate

Her eyes were those of a demon

So much fury was in them.

And what of the dark girl you ask

She was in a certain boy's room

And the moaning could be heard

From the other end of the city

This obsession with consummation

Was due do a lack of outlets for stress.

The room would need extensive cleaning

They knew

But who were they to stop themselves

In the middle of animal instinct and passion?

The boy wonder was a wonder when fighting

In games he never fell

But when it came to this

He was unparalleled

At making his partner relieve stress via pleasure or pain

In this case you all should know

Who that female would be.

When the changeling came into the boy's room

He saw white stains everywhere

He assumed something correctly

When he saw the two in bed

With laughter and girth he ran out

Clamoring to be heard

But a dark mass kept him quiet

By means of forceful gagging.

The beta strode out first

In messy and white-stained attire

The alpha dragged the changeling to his room

Where h made the green child

Swear not to divulge anything

For fear of being stuck in plaster-of-paris

Up to a month or a week.


End file.
